Communication transceivers may utilize numerous architectures to recover data from a modulated carrier signal. These architectures include coherent demodulation, using either intermediate frequency conversion or direct-conversion receivers. Such receivers typically recover or regenerate the communications carrier signal using a phase-locked loop (PLL) and coherent demodulation. Recently, polar receiver architectures have been proposed that extract the modulation phase components from a received modulation signal without using a carrier recovery circuitry. The previously proposed polar receiver architectures and associated signal processing have deficiencies that result in poor performance and high bit error rates (BER). Accordingly, there is a need for improved polar receiver signal processing and architectures.